It Wasn't Over
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: 5 years post-S5 finale.Booth & Brennan made it to be together after many ups and downs & finally they have a normal life, up until the Grave Digger reenters their lives,keeping the promise to Brennan of this not being over... Pure B/B cannon pairings!R&R!
1. Seemingly Perfect

_My first Bones fic ever, I hope it will be good, this is going to be a few-chapters story until Sep 23 when the 6th season starts. I hope you will follow me to a trip to an au universe of Booth and Brennan finally being together and happy until an old enemy arises once again to cause chaos in their lives. For now it's T rated but it might be M in future chapters. After 66 stories for other universes, i decided to make something for my beloved couple here and i hope to have you all following me to this trip to romance, angst and Bones..._

Enjoy...

_

* * *

It Wasn't Over_

_Chapter 1 – Seemingly Perfect_

Dr. Temperance Brennan was asleep on her bed next to her boyfriend, FBI Special Agent, Seeley Booth whose arm was around her waist as they lay against each other inside their bedroom. Both Bones and Booth's eyes had black cycles underneath, showing how difficult the past months had been for them, yet the baby monitor by Brennan's nightstand made all these months so much more worthy.

The silence of the room was sliced by the very familiar to the couple screams of their baby from the monitor, causing the two partners and lovers to jerk from their sleep, Brennan to catch the monitor in instinct and Booth to groan and rub his eyes.

'I'll go for her,'

'I'll go for the milk,'

The couple shot up and Brennan turned on the lights of the corridor as she rushed close to her child's bedroom which was located two doors from her and her boyfreind's, while Booth moved down to the first floor of their house in D.C. to make the milk. Brennan entered the room and let the door open as to illuminate the place along the small light they always had on for her. Brannan smiled brightly despite her sleepiness at her beautiful daughter.

'Sssh, sweetie, mommy is here,' Brennan whispered as she took in her hands her three month old daughter and kissed her cheek before she could suppress a yawn of exhaustion. Crystal blue eyes stared at crystal blue eyes as Brennan sat on a rocking chair she had for herself and Booth in the baby room. The baby didn't smell bad since Booth had changed her a few hours ago so she was hungry and a bit cranky and Brennan did the first trick she had performed before a baby and had worked, years ago.

'Look, Christine… flying falanges…' Brennan exclaimed sleepily as she waved her fingers before her little daughter's face, the baby giggled and stretched her own little falanges to touch her mom's. Brennan smiled and took her baby's hand in hers, kissing her little fingers as the two ladies waited for Christine's dad to bring the milk that would end yet another sleep break.

'Hey… Bones… woken up again?' Parker's blond, sleepy head showed up in the frame of the door and Brennan smiled at the fourteen year old boy who entered the room and moved close to his half-sister.

'Sorry for waking you up, we should have taken her to our bedroom but she needs to become independent and lose up the attachment she has to me because of the breastfeeding.' Brennan said seriously and Parker laughed, blushed and nodded.

'It's ok,' Parker said with a smile and Brennan remembered the day Parker had actually asked her to be Booth's girlfriend so they could move to a house with a pool, at that time the boy's request had been satisfied with Brennan's keys for her apartment's set of houses but now, five years later, Parker had a pool of his own in his father and Brennan's house. 'I had been woken up anyway for a glass of water,' Parker said and Brennan smiled.

'Your holidays with us should have been more relaxing…' Brennan pointed out as she knew that when her daughter cried, everyone was listening. Parker smiled and took a stuffed toy from the numerous Booth had bought for his daughter, the young boy waved it at Christine's face before he could make it nuzzle its nose to the baby's neck, causing the little girl to squeal in joy.

'I really don't mind, Bones… I prefer Christine's crying over Captain Fantastic's lectures about nothingness.' Parker said and Brennan only nodded her head as she didn't want to interfere in this, in the past years, Parker had grown a dislike about his mother's boyfriend and later on husband and the young boy preferred to be with his own father and Brennan more, when the news of Brennan being pregnant had reached his years, he was just more happy about the situation. Everyone was happy about it after all they had gotten through.

Almost five years ago, Bones and Booth were being separated from each other in that airport, with the promise of returning both. That was longest year in Brennan's life, it had been interesting yes, to be in Indonesia, to research all these amazing remains. But it had been difficult too, worrying over Booth, knowing she had sent him away because of her incapability to love him as she wanted or the thought of this incapability… After that year, when she returned, when she fell in his wounded from the war arms, she knew she was ready, she had realized it in Maluku, she was ready.

But Booth wasn't, he had done what he had promised her that night in D.C. when they had shared their third kiss, he had found someone else to love him, and what hurt Brennan most was that someone indeed loved him.

Booth had entered a war zone to get over Brennan, his Bones, and he had thought he had done it by finding compassion and care in Helena Johnson's eyes. They were a nice match, Parker had liked her, but she wasn't Her, she wasn't Bones. She wouldn't correct him whenever was needed, she wouldn't make smart comments, she wouldn't be as clueless at social communication, she would say thank you at a complement instead of "I know" or "I am aware of that", she was normal, when he and Bones weren't.

Brennan had felt like the biggest idiot alive with all those confusing feelings at the sight of Booth introducing to her his new girlfriend, she had felt like an idiot when she looked at his eyes and she could see the feelings for herself there, she had felt like an idiot when she could see the same emotions in her own eyes whenever she had looked in a mirror.

It hadn't taken long for Helena to see these things too, these emotions, after all, Booth had been talking about Bones from day one and it only needed a moment for them to look at each other and forget about everything. No death, no dead bodies, no distance and no religious or social differences would make them apart in the past, how could just one other woman achieve that?

Helena was soon dumping Booth, but not with fights and screams, just a serious conversation that concluded that Booth knew with whom he had to end up…

But things weren't easy, they were too afraid to do it, to take that step, they were feeling that if they made it, if they were together the whole world would fall apart, they didn't know it was just easy to fall into place.

Uncomfortable tensions, snapping at each other, being back to Sweet's armchairs for therapy, driving the young psychologist nuts with their seemingly oblivious reactions, solving ugly murders that made them realize every day that life was too short and they had already wasted too much time jumping around the subject made them both suffer for months ever since Booth and Helena's break up and these months ended with a night of raw passion and love.

It was after the solving of young Broderick Mason's murder, a young boy who had been abused and murdered by his insane teacher because the young boy hadn't accepted to be taken by his teacher and flew the country as the man was obsessed with the idea of a son.

Booth had remembered all those nights of abuse from his father, all the pain, and it hadn't been long after Hank Booth's death, that night, Brennan stood by him like they had done with each other in the past, that night, Booth learnt that his grandfather had kicked his father out of the house. And even if he expected to feel angry at his grandfather's action, he felt enormously relieved, happy, protected that Hank hadn't only saved him and Jared, he had also made sure for the boys' father not to return. And Hank had trusted none but Brennan for the secret, that clicked it all into place for that night, it meant everything to them.

That night of support and soothing words for Booth's wounded past had been sealed with their first lovemaking in the seven years ever since they had laid eyes on each other, their first mission, the year apart, their partnership for five years, another year apart and a few months of Booth and Helena being together had been needed for those two to end up together and that night was simple heaven with the two finally being joint and loved by each other.

And after that, with baby steps, Booth and Brennan started their relationship, that remained a secret for weeks, as they both wanted to make sure once again if this was the right thing to do. After an almost lethal for Brennan, mission, the two had proved to themselves that they could manage without emotion getting in the way so they had told Angela, who had practically screamed many octaves above her voice's normal volume, causing Hodgins to learn the news too as he was passing by Brennan's office by that time and then Booth told Cam as they were friends for so long.

Lastly, Sweets had learnt or actually figured out as he noticed that the pointed stares and endless looks were accompanied by small smiles and even some winks, causing him to gasp and point frantically at them, right before he could clasp his hands in a gesture Brennan had first adopted as to show the sexual activity between two people.

Things were going nice and slow for Brennan, she was feeling like the child that for the first time goes for a swim to the open sea, small steps further inside the ocean.

The pull at her leg by the unknown creature came a few months after when she threw up a mere inch by the dead and decomposed body of a male in his thirties that had been found in a cremator, the mix of the decomposed, dead and half-burnt flesh was enough for her previously strong stomach to rebel and she had vomited right between herself and Camille who had been more scared of Brennan vomiting than the vomit being close to her feet.

The tests had been ran and Angela was soon screaming again as the news were shared among friends and Booth's brother. Everyone had seemed happy apart Brennan herself who wasn't sure if this was according the plan… once again.

Yes she wanted children, she had even asked of Booth's semen in the past, but then the tumor had been before them, and the surgery, and those four days of Booth's coma, and then that strange year that concluded to their confesses of feelings, and then their separation… all these things had proven to Bones that people should be with each other before all those obstacles but bringing a child into such a complicated and dark world wasn't an easy thing.

Another rocky period had started and it had lasted some months, up to the first actual ultrasound. The moment Brennan looked at the black and white image of her child, learnt that she was a girl and she had Booth's hand clasped in hers, she had forgotten all about her fears and worries. She was there for her child, Booth was there for their child, and if two people with traumatic childhoods know something, this is how to keep their children from harm's way.

And that was what Brennan had been doing for the past months, her pregnancy and labor hadn't been an easy issue to deal with, but she had made it, she had became a mom, and after she had woken up, still tired and weak from the long labor, Booth had nodded and Brennan had forgiven her mother completely, sealing her forgiveness by naming their little girl Christine.

Now, Christine Angela Brennan Booth was one of the most beloved children in the Jeffersonian. Many times, her mom took her to the lab, away from the dead bodies of course but Brennan's office had been transformed to a small nursery in a corner so Christine's crib could be located along another set of baby monitors.

People would expect from someone as strict and cold scientist as Dr. Temperance Brennan to have a nanny for her young daughter but Bones wanted her child as much as she could have it with her. And lets say that Booth had just been too happy to have his daughter and girlfriend close by.

It sounded strange to most people, but the couple hadn't gotten married. Brennan didn't believe in such ceremony sealing anything as they were already parents of child together, however she was considering the possibility of the performance of that ritual as it meant a lot to Booth who even a Roman Catholic had achieved to have two kids from two different women who declined to get married to him for their own reasons.

'Baby… you're still there? Booth was asking as both he and his son were looking at her with similar faces of concern as she had been lost in her memories. Brennan finally snapped from her stupor and smiled slightly.

'Yes sorry, I got lost in a train of thoughts,' she said and both Booths straightened up and sighed in relief.

'We realized…' Booth said and ruffled his son's hair who smiled, patted his dad's arm, kissed Brennan on the cheek and blew air on his half-sister's stomach before he could say his goodnight and leave the baby room. 'Here's the milk,' Booth said and sat on the carpeted floor of the room, next to Brennan's legs and rested his head on her lap as he watched his little daughter enjoying her bottle. 'What were you thinking?' Booth asked gently and Brennan smiled as she glanced between him and her hungry daughter.

'That you have two children and no marriage in your CV,' Bones said and Booth looked at her exasperated.

'Hurray Hurray… what have I been telling you for the past months? Why you think I have proposed to you twice already? Temperance you really need to speed up your conclusions about the people around you…' Booth said and Brennan grinned at the sound of her actual name. Ever since the two got together, the nickname "Bones" was still her dominant title but soon words like "Baby", "Brennan" and even "Temperance" got in his lexicon and in a way, she liked it. Of course "Tempe" was still her father's favorite nickname, "Dr. B" was Hodgin's and "Sweetie" was Angela's but now Booth had taken two more names for her.

'Well I had been thinking… a wedding means nothing to me, I mean, for me it's a simple co-signed piece of paper, qualified by a priest of just one religion-'

'Don't start again with the Pope and the Catholics…' Booth interrupted her annoyed.

'Let me finish…' Brennan complained and went on. 'And lets not mention all the cases of fallen marriages we had with one of the spouses dead…' Brennan went on and Booth sighed exasperated. 'However, I think Angela would be very happy to organize our wedding… if this is still what you want…' Brennan was interrupted again but this time not from Booth's lips speaking words but kissing her own lips as she still held their daughter and her bottle in her hands. The kiss was tender and sweet and at the same time passionate and intense. When they broke the kiss their foreheads were touching and Booth kissed her lips once again.

The two remained like that for a few moments, Christine was done with her milk and she complained, signaling Brennan to change the position in her hug and put her on her shoulder and pat her back until she burps. When the baby was ready, the couple remained close and Brennan lulled her baby to sleep by singing an old song her own dad sang for her, "Keep on Trying" was a cheering song but from Temperance's lips, it sounded like an Angel's lullaby.

When the couple was finally done and little Christine was asleep in her mom's arms, they put her in her crib and left her bedroom as they had only a couple more hours until their actual morning wake up call.

'It will be bad for our sleep schedule if we sleep now and wake up in two hours…' Booth said as he nipped on his girlfriend's neck, Brennan moaned and nodded her head.

'Anthropologically speaking… you're correct…' Brennan whimpered as the couple closed the door of their bedroom and moved close to the bed between kisses, nips, moans and light bites.

Their lovemaking was sweet, passionate, full of need and love like always, at the end, Brennan was happily spread on Booth's body with her head on his chest and his hand caressing her slightly longer than in the past hair.

'I want to give you something,' Booth whispered and Brennan raised her head and looked at him, she was sure what that was. Booth reached for his nightstand and took out of the drawer the velvet box he had tried to give her in the past. He opened the little box and showed the content to her, she had never opened it before and he smiled when he saw her eyes widening slightly.

'It's beautiful,' Temperance whispered with her sophisticated voice and Booth smiled.

'Grandpa left it for me in his will, well not for me, for the woman I would choose, and I think he knew where it'd end up… it was my grandmother's…' Booth said and Brennan smiled and took the elegant ring from the box, she put it on the finger she had her own grandmother's ring on already and smiled at Booth, these rings symbolized a lot of things for them, and having them both on Brennan's finger meant even more things. Brennan and Booth smiled as they looked at the rings and then Brennan leaned closer and brushed her lips with Booth's tenderly.

'I love you, Booth, thank you,' Brennan whispered and Booth smiled against her lips.

'I love you too, baby,' he whispered back as their eyes remained locked.

They were interrupted however when the alarm clock was set off and Booth reached for it and turned off. They grinned tiredly at each other as they knew they had to take Parker to Rebecca and then take Christine to the Jeffersonian for another day in their work.

Another sound was heard and this time, Temperance rolled over Booth, reached for her own nightstand and gripped her mobile phone that was ringing.

_Cam is Calling_. Was written on the screen of the device.

'Good morning, Cam, that's an early phone call…' Brennan said with a grin as she looked at Booth who grinned and kissed the rings on her hand.

'_Dr. Brennan? You and Booth need to come here as soon as possible… there is an emergency that concerns you and the children… it's about Grave Digger,' _Cam's frightened voice caused Brennan's blood to freeze in her veins. She knew such thing couldn't actually happen but the feeling was just like that, her eyes betrayed her fear and Booth soon was frowning at the rapid change on Brennan's mood.

Something was really wrong, he was sure of it.

* * *

OOK we started nicely, we learnt what happened to Booth and Bones, this is a futurefic so remember that, I'll keep the characters in their features and characteristics, i have a plan formed in my mind but i want to know all of your opinions so i can keep up, as many reviews i have as frequently i will be updating : )

Please do review and tell me what you think about Booth and Brennan's baby, and Parker and their new house and their new life...

thank you for reading, please review

CP09


	2. Chosen

_Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews and thank you for the many alerts and favings, i'm glad you find this little journey interesting, it helps me a lot to vent here before i can go back to my HP and Twi works. _

this is the new chapie, hope you enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 2 – Chosen_

'We'll be there in twenty minutes, Cam, talk to Caroline about what we have to do…OK, bye.' Booth said as he held his phone close to his ear and looked out of the window while Brennan was sat on the bed with Christine on her hands and one of her breasts exposed for the baby to take her morning milk.

She hadn't stopped the breastfeeding at the first two months after the baby's birth as she knew the mother's milk was the most important meal for the infants, but as her milk had been reduced she had kept the meals at once a day until it was completely stopped on its own, after all, she loved breastfeeding her child, having this connection with her daughter meant a lot to Brennan.

'OK, she's done, we can go,' Brennan said softly as she turned Christine on her shoulder to pat her back while she covered her bosom. Booth smiled slightly at his girlfriend and nodded his head. He opened the door of the bedroom and called Parker to go downstairs but not to move out of the house on his own. He then took the baby bag and helped Brennan to put their daughter inside the carrier so they could go.

Brennan had been very quite ever since Cam's first call to her cell phone, her brain always functioned rapidly but now she felt as if someone had switched off the main battery. She couldn't believe the Grave Digger had found a way to escape a high security prison. The nightmares of being buried alive had been reduced over the years thanks to the therapy with Sweets and Booth's very presence every night by her side but now she felt as the nightmare of being buried alive could be a possibility once again.

Booth could see her fear, she knew her crystal blue eyes like the back of his hand, she knew when they hid fear, happiness, worry, knowledge, he knew her and he could see she was terrified. Brennan took a stuffed dolphin and Jasper the little pig in the carrier and Booth the bag with Christine's stuff and they were ready to move out of their bedroom but Booth held her hand and brought her closer to his body, his finger touched her chin and raised slightly her bowed head.

'Everything will be alright, I promise this, none will touch you or our child,' Booth said in low voice and Brennan looked deep into his eyes, he knew this fear, he had seen it before, she had been actually buried, he had been trapped in a freighter but she had actually been underground, she had gotten the feeling of how is to be inside a coffin and he would give his life to prevent this from happening to her again.

'I love you,' Brennan only said and that was enough for both of them as he kissed her lips once and then nodded for her to lead the way.

The couple moved downstairs and found Parker waiting for them, he had been informed about an emergency so instead of going to the history museum as Brennan had planned for Parker's education they'd all go to the Jeffersonian Institute to find the rest.

The atmosphere in the SUV was also tensed, Booth was driving as usually, Brennan was in the back seats with Christine in the carrier and Parker was on the front, next to his father. Brennan yelped when her cell phone rang again and Booth looked at her immediately through the traffic mirror. She picked up the phone and spoke.

'_Sweetie? You're close? I'm leaving my house with Billy and Sun,'_ Angela's voice was heard and Brennan sighed in relief and nodded pointedly at Booth who was still looking at her.

'Yes, Ange, we'll be there soon, we're on our way,' Brennan said and heard Angela sighing and nodding her head. 'How's Hodgins?' Brennan asked worriedly and Angela this time chuckled sadly.

'_You'll see him… terrified, he woke up the kids and ever since has them right next to him, I'll see you in the lab, be careful Sweetie,' _Angela said and Brennan nodded and murmured a bye before she could turn the call and look at her daughter who was looking back at her mom. Brennan ran her hand through her hair and then took her phone again.

'Dad? Take Russ, Amy, Hayley and Emma and come to the Jeffersonian as soon as you can,' Brenna said when her father answered the phone. 'I'll explain everything later, it's about Heather Taffet.' Brennan spoke before her father could ask why or what was on, she used Grave Digger's true name as she didn't want Parker to hear the title that madwoman had given to herself.

'Buddy, call Mom and tell her to take Brent and come to the Jeffersonian, tell her it's kind of an emergency but don't scare her, Brenn, call Jared,' Booth said as he kept driving and his son looked at his father and sighed as he glanced back at Brennan and Christine.

'This is pretty bad, isn't it? I am a teenager, I can take it…' Parker said and Booth sighed, indeed, Parker had grown up to be a very tough boy but always fair and good-natured, at age of nine he had asked his dad to go to Afghanistan to save people by training them, he was special.

'It is but we'll make it,' Booth finally said and Parker only nodded after his father reassuring glance and Brennan's half smile and took his cell phone to call his mother. It would be better if they were all together in a safe place than apart inside D.C. with a mad person on the lose.

Minutes later, Brennan with Christine in the carrier, and Booth with Parker entered the lab of the Jeffersonian Institute and first met Camille who was talking to her foster daughter Michelle. Cam smiled relieved at the three people and her smile softened even more as she looked at the baby in the carrier, she escorted Michelle and they all got inside Bone's office where they all sat on the couches and looked uncomfortable at each other.

'Michelle, why don't you and Parker go and see if there is some coffee and chocolate milk? You need to have breakfast.' Cam said and the two teens nodded and left the office, knowing the adults needed to talk to each other about the situation, it had never happened before to gather all their family members as to protect them.

'What do we do?' Brennan asked as Booth was already on the phone with his superiors.

'We'll see what the FBI says, what they have from the prison, the certain is, she's not working on her own,' Cam said and Brennan sighed and ran her hand through her hair again.

'She had told me, back then, this was not over,' Bones whispered and Cam sighed and but didn't say anything, most likely this would be about Brennan, Booth and Hodgins, or even Angela who was now Hodgins' wife and mother of his children. Booth finished his call and looked at Cam and Brennan.

'She escaped around 3 a.m. in the morning, someone got a stun gun inside the prison and from there on, it was kind of easy to make it out, she's smart, she was in the FBI, she still has connections with corrupted bastards in the FBI…' Booth explained and sat next to Boned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they both looked at their daughter's carrier on the coffee table.

That moment, little Bill and Sun Hodgins burst inside the office and ran close to Brennan and Booth, their Godparents, right after them, Angela and a furious Hodgins followed.

'What happened?' Hodgins asked infuriated and Angela looked at him pointedly. Cam asked of little Bill and Sun to go and find Michelle and Parker right out of the lab and the little boy and little girl left after their mother's nod. 'So?' Hodgins asked again as he looked at the three adults in furry.

'She escaped early this morning, she's not working alone, someone sneaked a stun gun inside the jail,' Booth said in short and Hodgins threw his arms in the air in exasperation and let them hit his body freely.

'Unbelievable!' Hodgins shouted and only then Brennan took her eyes away from her child and looked at him, his furious glare turned into a pained expression as they could feel the fear gripping their hearts in a vice grip.

'I just learnt about it,' Lance Sweets said the moment he burst inside the office and looked at everyone's panicked faces, he was followed by his new girlfriend Danielle Emerson who smiled at everyone, she was an intern in the Jeffersonian and Lance had met her while Bones was still in Indonesia. 'I saw your family arriving,' Lance added as he looked at Brennan and she nodded, looked at Booth, making sure for him not to lose Christine from his eyes, after his own nod she left the office.

In her way out of the lab, Brennan saw Jared and his wife approaching along with Rebecca and her own husband Brent, Jared smiled slightly at Brennan and she gave a worried smile too before they could exchange a small hug.

'Booth is inside, you sure you haven't been followed?' Brennan asked and Jared nodded his head, Russ showed up and looked worriedly at his sister who left the younger Booth and moved close to her own brother. Russ hugged his sister tightly and together they moved close to Max Keenan and Amy, the girls were probably already with the rest of the kids, supervised by Michelle and Parker who were the eldest.

'It's about the Grave Digger again,' Brennan only said and Max sighed exasperated as Russ only hugged Amy closer protectively, Brennan's father was ready to move away but his daughter stopped him by his hand. 'Please dad, stay here, it's better for all of us to be here, close to each other, you're all targets because Hodgins, Booth and myself were her victims and now her enemies, she will try to catch any of you or even us again as to take her revenge.' Brennan said and her father could see the tears ready to fall from his daughter's eyes. 'Don't leave again, please, I need you here with me and Christine.' Brennan added and played her strongest card, Max's granddaughter, the girl he loved as much as Temperance herself.

Max only nodded and hugged his daughter tightly, she knew her father had a sense of right and wrong of his own but right now they were up against a mad woman who was strong enough to have killed many people in an awful way, she didn't want to have her father buried alive somewhere in the States, she wouldn't lose him again.

Soon the people that were inside Brennan's office moved out and found the Brennans in the hallway. Bones looked at Booth worried as he didn't have Christine with him.

'Caroline called and asked of us to go the conference room so we can talk,' Booth said quietly as he hugged her by the waist and they started walking, however Bones stopped.

'And Christine?' she asked and Booth stopped too as the rest kept on.

'She's with Danielle, she fell asleep in the carrier and I put her in the crib, she shouldn't be with us in a time like this, Hodgins has been shouting and slamming his hand at every object he can find, she should be calmed and in peace. If we have to move or anything I'll take her, she's with Danielle, it's ok, she was happy to stay with her and if Christine needs anything, Danielle told me that she will bring her to the office.' Booth said and Brennan sighed, looked at the direction of her office and then nodded her head and followed her fiancé who started walking again.

They were the last ones to enter the conference room with the oval table, all the adults were sat around it and they could see the kids close by in the room with the coffee machine and the refrigerator through the glass walls. Caroline was standing and waiting for the couple to finally take the only seat available, Booth sat down and Bones sat on his lap so they could all be involved in the conversation.

'She hasn't communicated with anyone yet, we're all waiting for a sign, every involved department in the D.C. has sent agents and people to find her, the police has been giving away reports about her every thirty minutes in the television, blogs and the radio, she's going to be found.' Caroline started and Booth was ready to stand up and take Bones with him but the attorney raised her hand in a gesture for them to stop. 'You two are excluded,' she said and Booth looked at her exasperated.

'What? Come on Caroline, this is about us!' Booth said and Caroline nodded her head in an obvious way.

'Exactly, Cheri, and that's why you'll stay here, under the protection of this building and its staff. I won't have two targets strolling around D.C. when this is exactly what she wants to get you.' Caroline said and Booth looked at Brennan for support but found none. Bones looked at his eyes and shook her head slowly.

'I want to be close to Christine right now.' Temperance whispered and Booth sighed and nodded his head before he could kiss her shoulder.

'How in the name of God could she have a gun passed to her through in jail?'Hodgins asked and Caroline sighed and looked at his furious face.

'We don't know yet, probably someone is helping her, we do not know who…' Caroline said and Hodgins nodded frantically in furry as he looked at Angela and then at his children who were some feet out of the room the adults were in.

'And do we know that this someone is not from here?' Hodgins asked and everyone looked at him. Bones looked at him too and he looked back at her. 'What if is she has studied us so closely that she knows we'd be gathered all together here before her…' Hodgins went on and this time Camille spoke.

'We shouldn't get paranoid...' She tried to reason with Jack but he hadn't taken his eyes from Bones' who was also looking at him all the time he spoke.

'She hasn't called yet,' Bones said and Hodgins nodded.

'Because she has none captured yet,' he added, Booth looked between the two, he doubted someone from in the Jeffersonian would be helping the Grave Digger but he believed the same the day Zack had confessed his crime…

'But if someone from in here helps her…' Booth said and Brennan looked at him terrified.

'She will have the chance to get to whoever she wants to get to us since we all gathered here like the rats in the trap…' Hodgins answered for Brennan and the couple looked at the scientist.

'And she wants someone to probably get to all three of you, if this is all about revenge…' Angela said quietly as she looked at her children too, through the glass walls of the room.

Bones glanced at her best friend for a moment and then shot up from Booth's lap. Herself, Booth and Hodgins had been the Grave Digger's victims and she had promised revenge the day she got in jail, the person that could get all three of them was Angela herself who was Hodgins' wife, Temperance's best friend and Booth's friend, her children but that was difficult since they were two and old enough to be close to their parents… so the only person left was little Christine, who wasn't only the couple's daughter but also Hodgins and Angela's Goddaughter.

'Christine…' Brennan only whispered before she and Booth could run out of the room and head for Temperance's office, the same train of thought had passed their minds at the same time since Angela spoke and the couple rushed to the office, followed by the rest. Booth was the first to reach the office and burst inside it, Brennan followed a couple of seconds later because of her high heels reducing her speed.

Booth was already closing his eyes in defeat as Brennan screamed in terror as Danielle was nowhere to be seen and Christine's crib was empty, only the stuffed dolphin and Jasper the pig were left inside along with a small note.

Soon the office was getting full with the people who were previously in the office and Angela was covering her mouth in shock as Booth hugged tightly his fiancé who started crying with hard sobs. Booth reached, still with Bones in his hug, and took the small note.

_Arlington National Cemetery _

Caroline and Camille ran out of the room, probably asking for help and the building to be shielded so none could move out but Brennan and Booth were certain Danielle had already escaped and soon the Grave Digger would have their baby daughter in her hands.

* * *

oooh i know... the angst begins! GD has Christine! i promise we're going to learn more about that Danielle girl and what BB are going to do, for the hardcore fans... i'm sure you remember what was in ANC... if not... i'll refresh your memory in the next chapter, i promise

so what u think of it? Hodgins and Angela have two kids and Booth and Brennan now have to find their daughter before it's too late, what u think will happen next?

thanks for reading, Squints, please review

CP09


	3. Bad People

_Hello everyone, thank you for the reviews and alerts, i'm glad you like my work. Here is the chapter no 3 where Booth and Brennan try to do something for their child..._

Enjoy...

_

* * *

Chapter 3 – Bad People_

Booth hadn't left Brennan from his arms as she still cried. In other times, yes, the tears would fell and she would turn in Booth's arms for support, she was collapsing like she had the day she learnt about her mother, so many years ago, and now she was falling apart again because of her daughter, the reason of her nightmares had kidnapped her only child.

She knew too much about the human body of a three month old, she knew a wrong movement, a jerk, practically anything could kill or severely damage her little daughter, knowing the Grave Digger had her as to actually hurt her made Bones' stomach drop and more tears ran down her eyes.

Booth kept the little note with Danielle's handwriting. With this action, everyone seemed to snap out of their stupor, Angela followed her husband out of the office, Cam and Caroline were still away, Rebecca and Brent with Amy said something about the rest of kids and left, only Max, Russ and Booth were left with the crying Brennan.

'Christine…' Temperance whispered in fear as she kept her face hidden in Booth's neck. Booth kissed her cheek and took her tearful face in his palms.

'We're going to find her, we're going to see where she took our kid, I promise you that. You're one of the smartest people in the world, we can do that together.' Booth said and Brennan looked at him in the eyes right before her own could close and more tears run down her cheeks.

'I'm good with bones, Booth, not people, not numbers and psychology, I'm only good with dead people…' Brennan whispered and Booth pulled her back in his arms as he looked at Max who was touching his forehead in anxiety and Russ who was looking at his sister's crying form with pained eyes.

There were many things to be done, they needed to find out things about Danielle and why she helped the Grave Digger, Jared and Sweets could take care of that, Booth was sure. Hodgins would do actually anything to help this situation. Max needed only a nod from Temperance and he'd be out of the building, searching in his old hiding places for his guns. Everyone was ready to help Booth and Brennan, problem was, the couple didn't know how to help their only daughter right now.

Max suddenly walked out of the office and Brennan only looked at Russ so he would stop him, the couple remained in the office as her brother got their father by the wrist, the glass office allowed them to hear the two men talking.

'Dad… Brennan asked you to stay here for her and for Christine,' Russ tried but Max smiled slightly and shook his head.

'I did and look what happened, Tempe has Booth and Christine needs us all, if a high security prison, the entire FBI and the cops can't get to that Grave Digger, some old palls of mine and myself will, keep safe your own family and let Temperance and Booth to do what they know best, I love you both,' Max said and patted his son's cheek before he could look at Booth and Brennan who was still looking at her family through the glass wall of her office. Max sent her a kiss and then moved away from the office and from Russ.

More tears gathered in her eyes as she knew this could be the last time she might be seeing her father. Max Keenan could become a cruel man when it was about his family, by his fault, Christine Brennan had died in 1993, this time, he was going to help the situation of Christine Booth…

Brennan's ringtone snapped everyone out of their stupor and Brennan fumbled with her coat's pocket until she found the hand device and answered the phone, placing it between her and Booth's ear.

'_Your daughter… or her bones will be in the Cemetery in a few minutes… close to the lake. Do not bring anyone or I'll make sure you will never find even a finger.'_ Her voice wasn't electronically changed, they knew who she was and she knew what she wanted, revenge. The call was done and Brennan and Booth looked at each other for a moment more before they could storm out of the office and into the hallway, where Cam saw them as she was coming from the other direction.

'Where are you going?' Cam asked as the couple didn't stop so she started following them.

'We need to be alone, I'll call you right before we'll need help and then keep the call on, try to locate us through the monitor of the SUV.' Booth said as Brennan was already a couple steps forward, Cam was ready to argue but Booth shook his head. 'If we tell you now, some from all of you will follow us and we'll miss the only chance we have to save our child.' Booth only said as he followed his future wife while Cam paused her steps.

'What if she wants you out on your own?' Cam asked in a shout as the two kept moving.

'Then I'll happily die with my daughter!' Brennan answered without looking behind her as she and Booth reached the elevators and moved down to the garage. The SUV moved out of the building with speed and soon was on the highway.

'She knows the location of the first victim we found together,' Brennan pointed out after some minutes of tensed silence; she could remember the day they were driving to that cemetery, right after a fight of theirs. 'She knows everything about us.' Brennan added and Booth looked at her for a moment before he could return his eyes on the road.

'She doesn't know something…' Booth said and Brennan looked at him as he glanced at her again, her hand was playing with her fancy dolphin medallion, usually she doesn't touch her jewelry, but now her hand was nervously hitting the metallic medallion against her poor cleavage's skin that was turning reddish.

'What's that?' Brennan asked softly with her voice husky by the crying, they were interrupted by the phone that was in Brennan's free hand, she answered the call and put the loudspeaker on so both she and Booth could listen.

'_Her actual name is Emma Taffet, second cousin of Taffet, same traces of schizophrenia in the family…' _Angela's sober voice was heard.

'Sweets has been on and off with a _schizophrenic_ for the past years and he didn't realize a thing?' Booth asked in wonder as he kept driving and the couple heard Hodgins swearing physiology from somewhere close to Angela.

'_A schizophrenic can have the perfect mask of the normal person when something is set in his mind, and Danielle, or actually Emma here had the plan of helping her cousin ever since she got in the Institute, her interest was certainly increased when Brennan got pregnant. She was there in many evenings of us talking, many conversations, we even had opened up to her and said things about our lives.'_ Angela answered and Brennan covered her face with the hand that was torturing her medallion as to calm down. Booth sighed and took Brennan's hand in his and kissed her knuckles. _'Guys… be careful, we'll be starting from here the moment you call us. We're all here trying to figure out more things.' _Angela said before the call could be determined. The couple remained in silence again until Brennan spoke.

'You think we're bad people?' Temperance asked softly and Booth glanced at her.

'What? No,' Booth said and looked at her again.

'We've murdered people,' Brennan pointed out sadly, she could still remember the day she killed the first man in her life, that scum that tried to kill Booth. Yet, was all that a punishment for the things she had done?

'We haven't murdered, we have killed, out of need and defense, there's a difference, a huge difference, she murders, we kill,' Booth pointed out and Brennan nodded her head as he looked at her, they both sighed and Brennan was ready to ask something again but Booth spoke.

'Well I have done something that you don't know so maybe I am a bad person,' Booth said and Brennan looked at him, waiting in tensed silence. 'Remember that case with Angela's old boyfriend, Kurt?' Booth asked and Brennan nodded her head.

'Well when I got there in his house and you were still in bed, you had to change and you asked me to go outside, I said no and that I would just close my eyes and eat my donut, remember that too?' Booth asked and Bones nodded once again. 'Well, I didn't shut my eyes… I peeked while you were taking off you blouse and putting your bra on…I think Angela noticed and then I shut them for good.' Booth said with a small grin and Brennan sighed, of course he would try to make her smile and he made it, she smiled at him and shook her head, that moment, her cell phone rang once again.

_Russ calling_

'Yes, Russ what is it?' Brennan asked with a steady voice.

'_Tempe… Camille said you left, where are you going?' _Russ asked and Brennan looked at Booth who simply shook his head, it was easy for Russ or Hodgins or the rest to rush on impulse.

'You'll know in a few minutes, Russ, I'll be fine.' Brennan said as she avoided answering and heard her brother sighing. She knew how he felt, their father had left and now she was gone too, she knew the feeling of being left alone. 'Russ… I love you very much,' Brennan said after a moment more of silence and heard her brother stop breathing for a moment.

'_Marco…'_ he said and Brennan's eyes filled with tears, a few minutes ago she had seen her father leaving; now she might not see Russ again.

'Polo…' she answered their code and wiped away the tears from her crystal blue eyes before she could turn the call off and look at Booth again who had his eyes on the road, one of his hands were on the gear stick and she put her own hand above his.

'So… what doesn't she know about us?' Brennan asked the question that hadn't been answered because of the calls. Booth smiled softly at her and cleared his throat slightly.

'Temperance, you're my bones.' Booth said and Brennan looked at him, she didn't have the power to actually smile but she had to admit that he was the only person to take her mind slightly off their banes right now.

'I don't know what that means…' Brennan said in her old fashioned way and Booth smiled, trying all his cards to make her smile or at least feel less desperate as they both did. She wasn't used to be saying that she didn't know about the meaning of a phrase, she had evolved her people skills in the past years, she knew.

'Anatomy lesson number 01, what would happen to a human body if the skeleton was absent, Dr. Brennan?' Booth asked as they turned around a corner and got closer and closer to the cemetery.

'The body wouldn't be able to function because of the lack of structure, the neuron system wouldn't be attached to the spine so there would be no connections between the body and the brain and that would cause complete atrophy to the entire body and would conclude death. Of course it's impossible for a human not to have a skeleton but there had been cases of people born with very fragile or even soft skeletons that of course led to a suffering life and death at a young age.' Brennan said in a breath and was left looking at Booth's smiling face, after a moment, she smiled too.

'My point exactly, you're my Bones, my very reason to be standing and existing… she hasn't realized that, when she will, she'll be dying,' Booth said and this time he was dead serious. Brennan's hand in his softened his furry, he had been cool for the past hours for Brennan's sake but his blood was boiling, he was going to catch that bitch and make her pay for all this, for his daughter.

'Once you had told me you are from the kind of people that don't belong in a family… well you have a huge family now, and you belong with me… so get used to it, I got you.' Booth added and Brennan smiled slightly.

'Seeley… you're not my bones, but you're my heart.' Brennan said in a whisper and Booth smiled at her for a moment.

'Don't call me Seeley,' he said before he could kiss her hand, let go of it, park the SUV and call the Jeffersonian so the rest could locate them.

'Kiss me,' Brennan said right before they could get out of their car, Booth looked at her and her eyes were full of fear, full of need, she moved closer to him and he did the same as they were still on their seats. He touched his forehead with hers and even if he wanted to, he didn't kiss her lips, in her eyes, he could see something final, a goodbye, he wasn't going to give that to her.

'Later, when we'll have our baby girl with us,' Booth whispered as he nuzzled his nose with hers while their eyes fluttered close, he felt her sighing and nodding right before they could part and move out of the SUV.

It had already been three hours ever since they left their house and it felt like minutes. The morning sun was now bright upon the gravestones of the fallen as the couple started moving through a line on the grass between the tombs with their coats flapping around them as they kept a fast pace. They knew where the lake was located; it felt as if it was yesterday when they were moving down the same path to get to the lake with the dead body of the girl that had been murdered. Even now, almost ten years later, it felt as awful reaching the place probably for the same reason…

The couple finally reached the lake and looked around, it was broad daylight, they couldn't see someone around, they reached the water with caution, backing each other up. Brennan gasped when she saw a small box between some plants. She fell on her knees and tried to reach it, Booth did the same and made it to catch it as his arms were longer than Brennan's.

Something or actually someone burst out of the calmed water the moment Booth was opening the box to reveal a small, human skeleton. The shock of the discovery of the human remains was shadowed by the person that attacked them.

Booth had no time to put his wet hands on his gun as he felt a strong shock of electricity running down his spine and blacking him out while Temperance screamed, a gunshot was heard and then silence and darkness followed…

* * *

ooooo we kind of expected for this to be a trap did we? but we have booth out and probably brennan too and a little human's skeleton... tell me what u think! what u think of the scene in the SUV? i liked how bb can talk about everything and what u think of Russ' call to his sister and the Marco POlo?

thanks for reading please review


End file.
